Technical Field
The present invention relates to a panel, and in particular, to a panel having touch sensing electrodes.
Related Art
Currently, touch technologies are mainly categorized into three touch technologies: OUT-CELL, ON-CELL, and IN-CELL, where OUT-CELL is the architecture with the longest development and the most mature technology. However, the current pressure touch sensing technology mainly uses a capacitive technology, and uses a film as a sensing electrode; a base material of the film may be polymide (PI), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), or the like, where the film is externally provided outside a panel.
However, externally providing a pressure sensing electrode outside the panel does not generate additional procedures, and the lamination stability of an OUT-CELL sensing electrode may affect a shipment yield of modules. Therefore, the practice of externally providing the pressure sensing electrode outside the panel faces a bottleneck in practice. How to incorporate the pressure sensing electrode within the panel without adding additional procedures in process is a challenge we currently face.